Shadow (expert class)
Shadowstrike (Stance): To enter this stance, you must select a target and be hidden from them; if they become aware of you, you are ejected from the stance. Whenever you make a successful ambush check against your target, you automatically run as a half action to become adjacent to them, ignoring all terrain modifiers to movement, and immediately initiate your surprise round. While in this stance, the action die cost to activate a threat on your attack checks increases by 1 and you begin each round flatfooted, but provided you aren't in direct sunlight you may ignore adjacency when making move actions. Shadowstrike II At level 7, provided you don't roll an error on your Ambush check, you remain hidden from your target until the end of the round although the cost to activate any error on the check is reduced by 1 die. Additionally, the time required to make an Ambush check is halved. Electric Slash II At Level 4, you gain an action. Electric Slash (advanced attack action): Make a full round attack with a single 1-handed edged weapon. Instead of your standard damage, you deal 2d8 electrical damage in a 30 ft. cone. This attack ignores all cover, but any character caught in the Slash may make a Reflex save (DC 10 + your Class Level + your Covert feats) to reduce the damage to 1/2 (rounded down). Additionally, you immediately become flatfooted. You may only use this action once every 3 rounds. Electric Slash III At Level 8, the damage resulting from your action gains a blast radius of 1, and standard characters failing their save also becomes sprawled. Shadowed At level 4, your Sneak and Tactics checks are flawless. Weapon Specialist Your knowledge of weapons in which you're trained is expansive and precise. At level 6, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. * Certainty: Your error range with proficient attacks decreases by 2 (minimum 0). * Charged Strike: When a proficient melee or unarmed damage rolls inflict sneak attack damage you may choose to change all of the damage to electrical. This is not damage conversion and does not suffer an attack check penalty or reduce the damage inflicted. * Decisive Attack: Once per round when holding a weapon in which you're proficient, you may make 1 free attack against a standard character. * Killer Instinct: You inflict 2 additional damage with proficient attacks. * Most Deadly: It costs you 1 fewer action dice to activate critical hits with proficient attacks (minimum 0). * One Step Ahead: You gain a +1 dodge bonus to Defence and DR 1 against attacks with weapons in which you're proficient. * Rugged Weapons: When you’re holding a weapon in which you're proficient and it must make a Damage save, you may roll twice, keeping the result you prefer. * Shrewd Buyer: You receive a 20% discount when purchasing weapons in which you’re proficient. * Sneak Attack: You gain an additional die of sneak attack damage with proficient attacks. Obfuscated At level 8, the minimum DC of your Shadowed ability increases to your Career Level + 20, and your error range with both skills decreases by 1 (minimum 0). Soul Strike At level 10, you gain a trick. Soulstrike (Edged Attack trick): When attacking a flatfooted opponent, your attack gains the Supernatural Attack (Soul draining) quality, with a save DC equal to 20 + your Covert feats (see Fantasy Craft pg 237-239). This trick may only be used once per round. Class Progression +1 +0 +1 +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 All alone in the night, ghost basics |row2 =2 +2 +0 +2 +3 +3 +1 +0 +1 Shadowstrike I |row3 =3 +3 +1 +2 +3 +4 +1 +1 +1 All alone in the night |row4 =4 +4 +1 +2 +4 +5 +2 +1 +1 Electric slash I, shadowed |row5 =5 +5 +1 +3 +4 +5 +2 +1 +1 All alone in the night |row6 =6 +6 +2 +3 +5 +6 +2 +2 +2 Weapon specialist |row7 =7 +7 +2 +4 +5 +7 +3 +2 +2 All alone in the night, shadowstrike II |row8 =8 +8 +2 +4 +6 +8 +3 +2 +2 Electric slash II, obfuscated |row9 =9 +9 +3 +4 +6 +9 +4 +3 +2 All alone in the night |row10 =10 +10 +3 +5 +7 +10 +4 +3 +3 Soul strike }} = New Pie Version = Class Features :Requirements: Proficiency (Edged), Stealth 6 ranks, Ambush Basics :Favoured Attributes: Determination, Fitness :Class Skills: Stunts, Athletics, Blend, Appeal, Intimidate, Vigilence, Focus, Stealth, Survival, Tactics :Skill Points: 6 + Guile modifier per level :Morale: 9 + Determination modifier per level Class Abilities Shadowed At level 4, your Stealth and Tactics checks are flawless. }} Category:License to Improvise Category:Mastercraft Category:Expert Classes Category:Designer Mister Andersen